legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug
'''Doug '''is a Pangoro who, as a pancham, hatched the egg that later became Rigel. Because of this, Rigel and Aldebaran consider him to be their biological father. Unfortunately, he ran away before Rigel's egg fully hatched, and never learned of Aldebaran's existance. Between the time Rigel hatched and the time they met, Doug had evolved from a Pancham into a Pangoro. Personality Despite his menacing appearance, Doug is a very tame person. He lacks the sense of adventure that Rigel and Aldebaran both share. He enjoys his quiet, day to day routine, his office job, and his book club meetings. He is a very smart and peaceful man, though if you mess with his friends he will eagerly sent a harsh e-mail. When not working or cleaning, he spends most of his time reading, watching game shows, the shopping network, the food channel or the home and garden entertainment network. Occasionally he'll challenge himself with a round of golf or an intense stroll through the neighbourhood. He has a small comfort zone, though he's very happy with this lifestyle and gets upset when Rigel or his friends drag him into their misadventures and cause trouble. The three bears also enjoy chewing the same kind of leaves, which is why they each maintain a shrub of them (luckily, those gardening TV programs help Doug keep his in excellent condition.) Doug also has a degree in business and marketing, which he is very proud of. Relationships Rigel Doug appreciates the way Rigel treats him, though he'd prefer to stay out of Rigel's dangerous affairs. He's often confused by Rigel's actions. Despite Rigel's strong penchant for adventure, he and Doug will gladly sit and enjoy watching Love It or List It together. Rigel finds great comfort in spending time with Doug. Doug also accepts the fact that Rigel looks up to him as a second father, though he prefers being called "Doug" and thinks that Rigel should save "dad" for his adoptive father, since that's who raised him. Aldebaran Aldebaran tries to keep his evil nature a secret from mild-mannered Doug. Actually, Doug is the only person Aldebaran really likes and treats nicely. Though Rigel doesn't approve of Aldebaran's lying, he agreed to keep his secret from Doug to avoid stressing him out. Aldebaran still tries to show off for Doug in an effort to earn his favour, though Doug likes both of them equally. Justin Though Justin is almost as adventerous as the rest of his team, he gladly spends quieter days with Doug discussing books and other boring things like that. Justin also agreed not to use his powers too frequently around Doug to avoid making him nervous. Kato Doug gladly accepts Kato as a friend, because of his friendship with Rigel and Justin. However, Kato's high energy and persistant cheerfulness quickly grow to be too much for Doug. Doug is also skeptical about Kato's scientific feats and what his actual age is. Despite all of his credentials being written in crayon, Doug plays along whenever Kato talks about being a doctor or a scientist. Trivia *Unlike most of his kind, Doug has pink pawpads instead of brown or black. This helped Rigel and Aldebaran confirm who he was, along with him sharing the story of finding that weird blue egg in the woods. * The whole idea of him being the father to Rigel and Aldebaran confuses Doug. He claims that if he hatched Rigel's egg, and Rigel hatched Aldebaran, then he would be Aldebaran's grandfather, or that because they are all genetically identical, they would all be brothers, or clones. **Rigel argues that because Doug was born first and Rigel and Aldebaran are both genetically identical to him, Doug is the father. Doug hatched the first egg, which lead to the second egg's hatching. *Upon meeting Rigel, Doug contacted his adoptive parents and became friends with them. His adoptive parents gave him advice on how to handle this bizzare situation *Doug refuses to take on the fatherly role that was thrust upon him by the pair of astral pancham, though he gladly acts as a mentor to them Category:Non-Members Category:Unintroduced Category:Rigel's OCs